Drabbles and Ideas
by kaito kitsune
Summary: Feel free to adopt any of these seeing as I probably won't have time to make much of them. So I'm hoping these get taken to a good home. This is my gintama drabble set. Ratings may vary. So will subject, genre, and protagonist. Thanks for your time. If you adopt any I want to read it!


A/N: This is a collection of drabbles that can be taken. I will do drabbles for any series that happens to give me ideas. As a high school student I don't have enough time to do more then write down ideas of my own and hope someone else will take them. I'll let you all know when I graduate though! Please do let me know if you choose to adopt though. I'd like to read all about it.

Beware of nostalgia, OOC-ness(in a way), and and the usual gintama antics

Disclaimer: I own diddley squat. I don't even have a lawyer. So please leave me alone

* * *

_"To all who are listening this song_  
_and have no place or person to return to,_  
_hope lies within your heart._  
_Even if you're inside a blazing flame,_  
_I'll give you the strength which will never_  
_get damaged._

_That which those hands tried to protect_  
_may have been the person you loved… but,_  
_take a look at your red stained hands_  
_and know that foolishness you brought from yourself,_  
_know that sin which accepted your mistakes,_  
_and come to know the tears which ceaselessly overflow…"_

_-'The Everlasting Guilty Crown' Egoist_

* * *

The red stood out obnoxiously against the white of his hair and clothes. It was the same red that his eyes used to be. Now his eyes lacked the vibrancy that the blood covering him had. He was dead. Not physically, but mentally. He had become hollow inside and and true emotions were harder and harder to feel.

"It's Shiroyasha! Kill him!" an amanto screamed somewhere nearby.

'Yes' he thought,'Kill him already. He's already halfway there.'

Unfortunately Zura decided to show up and save his ass. He was so close too.

"Hey Zura. You think the others are still alive?" he asked.

"It's not Zura! It's Katsura! Anyway its just you, me, Takasugi, and Sakamoto left." Zura replied.

'Why are we still fighting then?' he asked himself,'For Shouyou-sensei.'

They continued to battle and eventually they regrouped with the others. Takasugi had lost an eye, Sakamoto had decided to leave, and Zura wanted to keep fighting. We fought a losing battle and still lost.

'Sorry Shouyou-sensei. We lost.' he thought somberly as he sat by himself on snow covered ground.

He still had yet to change out of his torn up, blood covered clothes or tend to any wounds he had. So blood began to taint the snow's pure color. It was cold he supposed, but he felt to disconnected to really feel it. He was alone again. There was no more Sakamoto, no more Zura, no more Takasugi, and no more Shouyou-sensei. He felt like he was back at square one: all alone, covered in blood, and hollow inside. Part of him almost wanted to give up.

"_Gin-chan!"_

"_Wake up you lazy bones!"_

"_Oi! We have a customer finally! Maybe we should leave him so he doesn't ruin anything and wake him up after we get all the details."_

_"Fine. Sadaharu keep an eye on him okay!"_

_"Arf!"_

Groggily he sat up from his futon realizing he was just dreaming. He hadn't dreamt about that in a long while. Not since before Kagura, Shinpachi, and everyone came into his life. He idly wondered for a moment what made him start thinking about those types of things again, but brushed it off quickly. That was the past. He had something new to fight for now. He wasn't alone anymore nor was he as dead as he was before. Despite everything that's happened and everything he's done he can still fight for the ones he loves. They will always give him the strength he needs to keep going. He has lots of important people now anyway.

"Gin-chan's awake now!"

* * *

A/N: Everything I write is un-beta'd FYI. I was just feeling a tad bit...I don't know...autumn like I guess. Autumn always gives me that feeling of mildly melancholic nostalgia...Gintoki just happened to be the person I felt like using. I should probably watch some gintama or natsume yuujinchou now. Feel free to build off of this or take the idea if you like. It'd be nice if you let me know though. I'd really like to read what you guys can do with the ideas I put out here.


End file.
